haingrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Searcher- And the Story of Ausar Ravenmoon of the NightSavers (Shadowkin Invasion Group Two)
I am the searcher. I am looking for something, it is somewhere, somewhere in this story of Ausar Ravenmoon. What is my Name? It’s not important at the time being. You may learn of it later. Ah the beginning of the story! Physical Description of Ausar Ravenmoon & the events there after torn from Malrom’s prison record of The Hammerfist Port City Lockup. (Written in Dwarvish) We caught a Half-Elf Pickpocket, failed to fully identify himself, Called Himself Aust and nothing more. A 5' 6" Male Half-elf with Raven hair and a very pale complexion. Looked like a vampire. When we first caught him he had his hood up and so we couldn't see his face, when we got his hood off he nearly fainted in the sunlight. The first thing I thought when I saw this Person we had caught was "Shit we caught ourselves a Demon" His eyes are pure Black darker than the night itself. Seeing this Man Both of my companions set their hands on their Hand axe’s Hafts. Yet when this young, at least I think he's young, he looks young. So when this young man saw us he goes and says. "Oh Well You caught me. Here you go!" and he stretches out his hands and has the look of someone surrendering about him. Then I think to myself: "Now how could I have ever disliked this kid?" I regret that now. We relived him of his Long Dagger, now this dagger’s blade was a good 12in, with a Large Dark Crystal in it. Now that crystal had a funny feeling about it, it looked like one of this kid's eyes. Like if you popped out his eyes and then put this in his socket it would be a perfect fit and match... So a second later when we asked him if he had anything else he should give us he looked guilty and opened his pouch there was roughly 400gp in there! The Kid looked guilty and instantly I decided. “Check him for any more gold and weapons, quickly!” And my companions did so. This is what they found 50 more gold pieces, and 20 Smaller throwing daggers hidden in various places, three in a hidden pocket in his tunic, one up both his sleeves, one in his boot and the rest stuffed in his backpack. His bag also contained a bag of 1,000 ball bearings, 10 feet of string, a bell, 5 candles, a crowbar, a hammer, 10 pitons, a hooded lantern, 2 flasks of oil, 5 days rations, a tinderbox, and a waterskin. The pack also has 50 feet of hempen rope strapped to the side of it. And then we saw it, a small skin of thieves tools wrapped in leather in an inner pocket of his with that symbol, the symbol of the phantom thief as we had taken to calling it (Ravenmoon Crest) This kid had for 5 days now been stealing from the Craftsmen of Hammerfist, pick pocketing mostly, and leaving a slip of paper with this mark in their purse where the gold was. Thus we escorted this young man to the lockup planning on having him stay a week for his crimes, as we returned the gold. Yet as we returned in the morning he was gone, and he had taken all of his belongings and left the gold. When we asked the guard that had been left on duty where our captive had gone he said. “well ‘e told me he had 2 silver pieces and a b’ottle for me as long as we played a wager of Dragon chess, wee’l I responded that ‘e couldn’t have the gold back or the silver and b’ottle if he won. ‘e told me that was fine. So ‘e played and I lost and all that young chap wanted was hees bags and ‘es freedom. So I geve it to ‘em” Frustrated we cut our losses and forgot about him yet we met up with him about 17 more times 15 of those times he got away before we even caught up to him. However we did catch him, Twice. The first time we caught him he actually handed over all the gold he had, 20 gold pieces this time, and flat out tells us “Phantom Thief eh? I’m more like a shameful thief, my failure record for pick pocketing is around 286 and my success rate is like 40.” When we ask what these funds are for he just winks at me and shrugs. Then after smiling a bit, he says, “One moment guardsman,” and proceeds to drop all his weapons his bags and his tools on the ground then after he had done this he held out his hands again and said, “well take me away sir guardsman” That night a fire broke out in his cell, an unnatural black fire. Yet instead of retreating away from it and screaming for help this, this creature looks all to like a demon once again, he turns towards us and I’m sure that I am going to have to fight for my life and die, that that Dwarven steel door is going to come flying at me. I look into this Creatures Eyes and I see no pity, I see no remorse, I see hatred and darkness, these black eyes have black flames dancing inside them. And then Aust, as I later learned his name was seemed to awaken he shook like a dog, muttered something under his breath and this unnatural fire seemed to die down. Those flames didn’t produce light, they seemed to consume light, so as the torch in the hall lit that room again I saw a glint of red around the collar bone of Aust. I opened my mouth to say something then thought better of it. “Anything you want Malrom?” The now cheerful Aust returning. “Ehhhh No, just, just don’t do that again,” then remembering, “Uhhhhhh, How do you know me name Elf?” Aust pointed at my jerkin and said “it has your name on it. I read Dwarven,” We let him out the next day. I, I just couldn’t, I didn’t want to see him, to think of him. 3 days later they brought him back in. He had some new toys strapped to his pack an elven shaped shield and 4 spears. “Now why do you keep coming back here Aust? Don’t you have better things to do?” “Well I have no home, and I don’t feel like begging, you give me free food, and you return the gold so no harm done. At least not permanently” “This is your third offense so, three days, and no gambling with Grendrum this time you hear me?” Aust just smiled and walked to his cell, surprisingly the only empty cell, all the other cells were full with two prisoners in each. The lock up only had 4 cells, and this cell was directly in front of the guard station. Ausar Ravenmoon’s Personal Journal Entry # 4984 Exactly 2 years after leaving the Ravenmoons, Day 1 of third Imprisonment (Written in common) They shoved a sickly looking girl in with me She has Raven hair like me, Shorter than me, Pointed ears? Yes, ish. Pale, maybe more pale than me. Black Eyes? No that can’t be right only I have black eyes. Oh color just barely around the edge. Younger than me maybe. Yes younger 12, 11 maybe? Why do I feel like I should know her Scales? No, No scales, she doesn’t have scales. Oh. She looks like she might faint they feed you here yes. But not enough, I should help her. I got it! Ill pretend that she is my sister, ask the guards to let me take her to a friend of mine. Wow normally if I were to think like that I’d burn everything to the ground. But first I have to check to see what she is in for. “Malrom! Are you on Duty?” “Yes! What ye want Aust?” “What is my sister in here for?” “What Your Sister? Well she is in for being out past curfew.” “Oh, she often gets lost in this city and wanders around in circles till curfew. She stays with a friend of mine and I often have to go out and find her. We often only get home when curfew is set.” “Fine Take her in the morning, I was getting tired of you anyway. Clogging up a cell like that, But away with ye in the morning.” Come Moring they left and that was only the beginning as Ausar Ravenmoon accidentally set Fire, A dark black fire, to a hay cart in the center of town. Next Entry Category:Character Blog